


对面的人

by EricA07



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricA07/pseuds/EricA07
Relationships: 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Kudos: 2





	对面的人

距离上次鹤房在练舞房强吻豆原已经过去一个星期。

那天两个人是怎么结束的鹤房已经记不清了。

脑子里只剩下豆原嘴唇真的很软，和他们俩沉默了一路回到家门口，豆原歪头怯怯地说汐恩哥拜拜的记忆。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么会这样！！！

而且自从那天起，豆原房间的窗帘已经牢牢拉上再也没有打开过！

他们俩也一整周没有碰过面了！

周五晚上鹤房吃过饭噔噔噔地跑回房间，打了两把游戏，不死心的再次撩开窗帘一角朝对面望去。

对面的窗帘这次是打开的。

日光灯下豆原一成在书桌前咬着笔头做作业，因为碰上解不出的难题脸皱成一团。

鹤房最近郁闷的心情一下就化开了。

半个小时后，对面的人伸懒腰，收拾好作业，从床上捡起一件衣服放到鼻尖前闻了闻。

确认没什么味道之后，拎着衣服像是准备去洗澡。

意识到这件事的鹤房下腹一热。

而走到门口的豆原突然想起什么似的，回过头把房间的窗帘一把合上，也一把合上了鹤房的念想。

鹤房倒在床中，用枕头将自己脑袋掩埋，痛苦地叹息。  
自己是不是把整件事搞砸了。

-

第二天早上房间门被打开的时候，鹤房还睡相极差地歪倒在床上做梦，梦里对面的死小孩用他又烫又硬的肉棒杵着自己大腿缝。

还没等到进一步动作，就听到远处传来他老妈的声音。  
“鹤房汐恩！起床了！”

吓得鹤房差点滚下床。

他赶紧用被子把自己裹得严严实实生怕被老妈发现自己半勃起的下身，然后抬起头有些生气地说：“为什么不敲门啊！”

“敲了一百遍了，猪没听见敲门。”鹤房妈妈超嫌弃。  
“什么事嘛？”鹤房没有打算起床的意思。

鹤房妈妈没有马上接话，侧过身让出一点空间。

梦里那个下一秒就要大力爆炒自己的人笑眯眯地出现。  
鹤房下身一紧，结结巴巴开口：“你…你怎么来了？”

“你爸去加班了，我和麻美酱的妈妈今天一起出去逛街，中午没人给你们做饭，你们俩一起热冰箱里的东西吃吧……你赶紧起来招待人家，”鹤房妈妈敲了两下门板，解释道，最后看着自己气鼓鼓的儿子，补了一句，“汐恩你别欺负麻美酱。”

我没有！！

鹤房瞪大眼睛刚想解释，他老妈头也不回地下楼了。

剩下豆原一成一脸抱歉打扰了地乖宝宝样，扶着门把手把门关上，在鹤房看不到的地方轻轻上了锁。

豆原走到鹤房床边，居高临下地看他，鹤房感觉有一丝奇怪，又说不清是哪里奇怪。

豆原眨眨眼问：“汐恩哥不起床吗？”

豆原身上带着早晨清露的味道，清爽好闻。

我倒是想起床，鹤房内心吐槽，可我踏马就穿着一条内裤。

还有那根半硬的阴茎。

豆原看鹤房毫无反应，倒很体谅地转身，走到书桌前，无聊地打量。“那汐恩哥再睡会儿，我随便看看。”  
我靠我怎么还睡得着！

鹤房现在就想跳起来把豆原一脚踢出房间。

豆原随手抓起搁在架子上的望远镜，转头一脸好奇宝宝地问鹤房，“汐恩哥平常用望远镜吗？”

？？？！！！  
要被抓包了吗！！鹤房警觉。

“观察鸟类……要写鸟类观察日记！你高三生物课也要写的！”鹤房大声解释试图掩盖心虚。

“哦…”豆原看上去似乎相信了，把望远镜放回原处。

鹤房一颗心还没放下来，就看到豆原又晃到窗前。

“今天阳光很好的，”豆原咕哝道，“我帮汐恩哥把窗帘拉开吧？”

卧槽不可以！！！！！

鹤房腾地弹起来，什么都顾不上地就冲上去阻止。  
残念。

窗帘在鹤房快要碰到的前一秒，刷地被豆原拉开。

窗对面豆原的房间在早晨九点的阳光下一览无余。

豆原挑起一边眉毛看向鹤房。

完了！！！！  
我的脸没了！！！！

鹤房也顾不得再把窗帘拉上，现在只想立马钻进被窝里做一只无事发生过鸵鸟。

豆原好心地替鹤房拉上窗帘，接着一把扯回正在逃向被窝的鹤房。

鹤房整个人被豆原双手圈在书桌边缘，半坐在书桌上，闭紧双眼。

等我睁开眼睛我就是刚刚睡醒的鹤房汐恩！

一双柔软的唇不客气地覆盖上来时，鹤房幼稚的自我安慰咣当一声被击碎。

鹤房下意识睁开眼睛，豆原放大的只剩局部可见的脸充满他视线。

豆原闭着眼微微扬起头，鹤房只能看到他根根分明的卷翘睫毛在轻轻颤抖。

下一秒鹤房就被这个吻拉进深渊。

比起上一次在练舞室，豆原的吻技长进许多。

除了急不可耐地大力吮吸鹤房的嘴唇，豆原轻而易举地撬开鹤房牙关，将舌头送进去，开始还仔细地用舌尖舔过鹤房口腔中的每一寸，鹤房被这轻柔的触感挑逗得不行，主动用自己的舌头缠住对方的，唇舌间的搅动让鹤房身体发软，一手扶着豆原一手撑在桌面上。

几分钟后豆原主动停下这小范围的交火，双唇分离时带出的银丝断掉后挂在鹤房嘴角。

鹤房还沉浸在刚刚的甜蜜战役里，意犹未尽地舔了舔泛着水光的红唇。

豆原双手揽着鹤房的腰，眨巴两下狗狗眼。

“汐恩哥的窗户对着我，怎么从来都不跟我打招呼呢？”  
鹤房的意识瞬间被抽回来。

“汐恩哥在偷看我吗？……是用刚刚那台望远镜吗？”

“没有……“鹤房涨红了脸，底气不足地否认。

“汐恩哥偷看的时候会硬吗？”豆原低下头顺着鹤房的脖子一路舔下去。

为什么啊！死小孩怎么能用这么清纯的眼睛说出这样下流的话！

“会吗……硬了的话会想着我自慰吗？”

豆原含住鹤房胸口早已挺立的乳首，舌头打圈，牙尖啃噬。

“不……”鹤房努力抑制住喉间的呻吟。

“不会吗？”豆原不满地用力咬了一下鹤房乳尖，留下淡淡的牙印，一只手从腰间滑下，抓住鹤房紧实的臀部。  
豆原一把扯下鹤房的内裤，浅褐色的龟头弹出来打了豆原一下，鹤房还没反应过来就被豆原用膝盖分开双腿，可耻的是分开后鹤房的左腿不自觉勾上豆原。

豆原不可觉察地笑了一下，用手去探鹤房下面的小穴。

紧致的穴口已经微微湿润，但还不够。

豆原另一只手有技巧地玩捏鹤房胸前的小点，抬头含住鹤房红得滴血的耳垂，重复道。

“汐恩哥偷看我换衣服的时候会硬吗？”

豆原的声音太贴近耳膜，呼出的热气酥酥麻麻的，鹤房有点遭不住。

“汐恩哥好敏感呐，”豆原舔弄鹤房的耳垂，“后面已经在欢迎我了呢。”

仿佛为了验证他的话，鹤房的后穴突然张开吸住豆原的手指。

鹤房被豆原说得羞愤不已，转念一想，干脆豁出去。

“你不是一样吗？”鹤房得意地扬了扬下巴，勾起嘴角，下身顶了豆原一下，一只手伸进豆原裤子里握住那已经硬挺发烫的肉棒，“随便亲两下就这么硬。”

豆原抓着鹤房握住自己肉棒的手，上下撸动几下，鹤房明显感觉到手中的器物又大了一圈。

“是啊，看见你，我很难控制自己不硬，我想上汐恩哥很久了。”

豆原一脸真诚地说。

我操！豆原一成你可以啊！

“可是我这么努力，”豆原语气一转，“汐恩哥却一点不坦诚。”  
话音未落，豆原不知什么从裤兜里摸出一管润滑剂抹在手指上，强硬塞进鹤房的后穴。

还没弄清楚豆原说的努力指什么，异物感带来的疼痛让鹤房呜咽一声，扭动臀部想把手指甩开。

“我一直在等汐恩哥来，等不到我只能自己来了。”

豆原固定住鹤房，没理会他的拍打，手指开始抽送起来，没几下小穴就变得水津津的。

等到豆原放入三根手指抽插时，每次手指进出捣鼓粘液发出咕咕的声音。

鹤房上半身挂在豆原身上，呜咽声被断断续续的呻吟替代，鹤房一边命令自己不能叫出来，呻吟一边止不住从唇边溢出。

鹤房的臀部还在扭动，只不过变成想要更多更深入的插入而配合豆原抽插节奏的扭动。

豆原抬起鹤房的脸，生气地说：“你看吧，明明想要得不行，汐恩哥也不愿张口。”

鹤房汐恩被折磨得要死。

也不是不愿意，就是被一小鬼操了实属丢脸。  
我原来以为我会是上面那个！！！

豆原猛地抽出插在鹤房体内的手指，“汐恩哥不想的话就算了。”

为什么死小孩一脸委屈啊！我他妈现在才委屈好吧！

鹤房的穴口还没法合拢，一张一合吸进的只有空虚。

鹤房急不可耐地伸手去抓豆原的肉棒，龟头刚划过穴口豆原就退开一点距离，惹得鹤房更加瘙痒难忍。

鹤房张开噙满泪水氤氲的双眼怒视豆原，在豆原看来只是欲求不满恼羞成怒的诱惑加强版本。

豆原迅速套上套子，强忍住想立马插入鹤房紧致小穴的冲动，吻了吻鹤房掉下来的眼泪，“求我。”

去你妈的的豆原一成！！

鹤房愤怒地咬上豆原的喉结。

随即两只手在豆原劲后环绕，把头埋进豆原肩窝，用细不可闻的声音说：“求求你，给我。”

豆原整个人一颤。

在鹤房以为就要迎来爽翻的被填满时，豆原再次用肉棒顶端刮过穴口，“汐恩哥我没听到呢。”

如果不是现在实在使不上力我他妈一定锤翻这个死小孩。

“豆原一成，你他妈，立刻，马上，大力操我！！”

下一秒豆原的整根肉棒便塞了进来。

空虚感被填满心里爽到了身体却切实感受到疼痛。

鹤房倒吸一口气，眼泪又止不住了。

下体被温暖而柔软的内壁紧紧包裹住，豆原全身血气都往一出冲，肠道紧实的压迫感让豆原简直要头脑发昏，但还是顾虑到鹤房，保持不动让鹤房适应。

没有下一步动作让鹤房非常不悦，收紧勾在豆原身上的腿，“爽死了？不会动了？”鹤房开口抱怨。

豆原一把将鹤房整个人抱上书桌，捞起鹤房两条大白腿往自己这边拉。

操，捅得更深了。

没等鹤房坐稳，豆原两只手按在鹤房双腿膝盖下方，开始毫无顾忌地动起来。

粗硬的肉棒乱无章法地在肠道内来回抽插，一次次突破紧肉达到更深处。

鹤房腰部已经使不上力，全靠双手撑着不让自己倒下。  
豆原搅动的肉棒在一次冲击中顶到一个点。

“啊……”鹤房难以抑制地叫出声来，前所未有的快感袭击着他，头不自觉地后仰。

豆原观察着鹤房的反应，再次冲同一个位置顶了顶，鹤房不由得手脚蜷缩，嘴里再次发出没有章节的哼唧声。

已经被欲望支配的鹤房脑中一片空白，伸手勾住豆原的脖子，拉近，本能地索吻。

豆原顺从地含住鹤房热情的舌头，试图抽光对方口腔里所有的氧气，胯下也没停下用尽全力地抽插，感受到鹤房肠道内像有无数小口饥肠辘辘地吞食自己粗大的肉棒，伴着鹤房无法抑制的破碎的呻吟，豆原兴奋地大力猛干，只听得两人沉重的呼吸声，和囊袋抽打在鹤房臀部的啪啪作响。

砰的一声，书柜在不断摇晃下，终于有什么东西掉下来。

鹤房低头看了一眼，是那副望远镜。

“东西…掉了……”鹤房断断续续地提醒豆原。

豆原看都没看，忘情地啃噬鹤房的耳后，留下大片绯红印记。

“那个东西，你不需要了。”

又保持这个姿势干了几分钟，豆原端抱起鹤房，转移到床上。

回到床上的鹤房不知道哪里来的力气，一把推开豆原，翻身将豆原按在身下，自己双腿岔开坐在豆原上方。

鹤房上挑的眼尾在染上情欲色彩后分外勾人，此刻正挑衅地居高临下看着豆原。

然后鹤房才发现让自己早就一丝不挂的罪魁祸首，此刻衣服居然还好好的穿在身上，只有裤子褪下一点。

鹤房不满地迅速将豆原扒光。

原来在镜筒中的漂亮肌肉此刻毫无保留地展示在鹤房眼前，鹤房下意识咽了咽口水，接着忍不住俯下身去舔，用舌头描绘那些肌肉的形状。

豆原被鹤房舔得很爽，便放任他骑在自己身上。

鹤房现在满脑子都是等下老子就干爆你，没注意到豆原的手早已又摸索到他的后穴。

还没等自己给身下人扩张，鹤房自己的后穴又被豆原摸得奇痒难耐，就着先前未干的肠液，豆原再次将手指捅进去。

才发现失了领地的鹤房不爽地眼神控诉一脸愉悦的豆原。此刻鹤房哪还管得上谁干谁，只想豆原那根大肉棒马上进去安慰自己那痒得不行的后穴。

鹤房拍掉豆原的手，赌气地说：“我自己来！”说完抬起屁股，用手扶住豆原的性器，抵着自己就快崩溃的穴口，缓慢坐下去，等把豆原一整根全数吃下，鹤房发出心满意足的呼噜声。

豆原饶有兴趣地盯着鹤房，艰难抑制住自己想要掀翻这个已被快感掌握，全然不知道自己在做什么骚操作的鹤房，把他按在自己身下猛操到他浪叫求饶的冲动。

鹤房看到豆原没动，自顾自地前后晃动臀部，想找寻新的快感。

鹤房抓着豆原的手，十指紧扣，无师自通地蹲在豆原上方，大力抬起自己的臀部，抽出来到临界点，又猛地坐下，每一下都顶在鹤房的最深处。

“啊…啊…”鹤房爽飞了，跟从自己的欲望加速晃动。

豆原被鹤房这一股一股地吞噬弄得也是难耐不已，不自觉跟随鹤房的节奏，顶腰将自己胀大的性器送入那吃人的穴口。

晃动了百来下，鹤房的已经濒临崩溃点，双腿也开始打颤，他想要缓一缓，不能就这样交代了。豆原哪还顾得上这么多，发现鹤房动作放慢，伸出手半托半抓住鹤房的两瓣，配合自己的顶胯，保持高速抽插。

持续不断的的高强度刺激让鹤房前面的性器也硬到发疼，伸手套弄自己的性器，前后夹击的快感让鹤房马上就要喷薄而出。

豆原哪会那么容易放过鹤房，一只手扣住鹤房的手不许他碰自己的性器，一只手摸上鹤房的胸，大力揉搓，下身也不忘猛烈顶胯抽送。

鹤房觉得自己要被欲望折磨死了，得不到抒发的性器随着顶胯不停敲打豆原的腹部，生理性的泪水布满鹤房的脸，鹤房附身讨好地去亲豆原，但任凭他怎么求饶豆原都不为所动。

鹤房恼火地挣脱一只手，快速地撸动自己的性器，没一会儿，鹤房无法自控地一阵痉挛，射在了豆原身上。  
终于射出来的鹤房说不出的满足，发出了奶猫似的哼声。

直到身下的豆原再次顶了顶他才回过神。

“汐恩哥怎么可以先一步。”

豆原起身拔出自己的肉棒，用手指抹掉腹部的精液。

鹤房盯着豆原裹着他精液的手指，脑中警铃大作。

豆原没等鹤房有所反应，直接将鹤房背部朝上按在床里，又用空着的那种手穿过鹤房的腰部将人捞起。鹤房跪在床上，手肘撑住，把头埋在两小臂之间，经过数次撞击已经通红的臀部翘得老高，粉嫩的后穴一张一合向豆原发出邀请。

豆原不由分说地挺着性器直捣黄龙，欺身向前，一手捏住鹤房下巴，裹着精液的手指粗暴地塞入鹤房口中搅动。鹤房发出呜呜的哭声。

豆原像通了电地电动马达，狠狠地朝鹤房的敏感点撞击，拔出时翻出的嫩肉在下一秒又被粗鲁地塞回去，豆原还不肯放过鹤房，空着的一只手握住鹤房的阴茎缓慢摩挲。

刚刚高潮过的性器最为敏感，哪受得住这般挑弄。

“别…啊……一成…放开我…啊！”鹤房只能咬住豆原的手指，拼命摇头哭着求饶。

豆原放开鹤房的性器，手指也从他嘴里拿出来，掰过鹤房满是泪水的脸，轻轻地亲他。

酥酥麻麻的亲吻交织着下身切实的强烈抽插，鹤房无意识追随豆原的双唇。豆原放开鹤房的嘴，将细密的吻覆盖在他颈后。

这些吻像是触动了机关，鹤房猛地夹了一下括约肌。  
这一夹，直接把豆原理智夹断。

豆原抓着鹤房两瓣紧实的臀肉，又大力冲刺了十几分钟，鹤房的后穴紧咬住滚烫的肉棒，承受不住又无法控制地晃动臀部，一阵阵难以言喻的爽感侵蚀豆原大脑。  
配合鹤房嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，豆原最后用力干了几下，抖动着射在鹤房体内。

高潮结束后鹤房迷迷糊糊睡在豆原臂弯里，混沌地想不通自己怎么就被人干得筋疲力尽了。

豆原叼着鹤房的下唇，美滋滋地想。

今天还有一整天。

不对，从今天开始，他们还有一辈子。

end


End file.
